Founding Of The Caldanian Empire
The Caldanian state is a curious empire, albeit a hugely successful one, in that is was not created out of a smaller nation of great ambition. It was formed out of the Caldan Trading Company, a vast network of economic interests concentrated in the free city of Novotium; now the 'Empire's' capital. Novotium's location on a nexus of trade routes brought it immense wealth and influence, which brought to it a splendour and allure that only further increased its standing in the world. The city was ruled by a council made up of the most wealthy and influential families of the city, and they would share the responsibility of governing by passing control of the city between themselves on a yearly cycle. Under their rule the city continued to grow and gather wealth. Other nations and wealthy families loaned from these merchant lords, or entrusted them with their wealth for safety and investment. Over time, the city became a centre of political power and the world's most potent banking nexus. The city was a trusted neutral grounds for diplomacy and trade agreements, and so many foreign lords and rulers had dwellings and embassies in the wealthy regions of the city. As other nations grew envious and desirous of Novotium's wealth, the city became caught in a series of wars for its survival. During these decades-long conflicts they secured the services, for an extreme sum of money, of a large number of mercenary companies to defend the city and guard its trade routes. After generations of struggle, the city not only managed to defended itself but to defeat its foes so severely it was able to invade and conquer parts of its rivals, transforming the trading city into the heart of a budding nation. One of these 'The Battle Of Galesong Bay' wars would eventually give birth to one of the Empire's most notorious foes. Its newly captured subjects were overjoyed to be freed from the tyranny of their former masters, and experienced an influx of wealth and prosperity from their new conquerors. The city's mercenary legions recruited from among these new citizens to grow and protect the new borders of this nameless state. At this point, the ruling families of the city began to fight and squabble amongst themselves, each desiring to rule a part of the newly formed 'nation'. They conspired among themselves to divide the new territories or even to sell them back to their former owners. They would have torn apart our beloved empire at its very infancy had the first Emperor, Sabastian Caldan Torrentious I, the ruler of the city at the time, not foreseen this folly and intervened. For years, Emperor Caldan had been a successful general of the among the mercenary armies and had established strong ties of loyalty with its commanders. He sent word to them, and beseeched them to seize the treacherous merchant lords who sought to divide the empire. Many attempted to flee the empire with their wealth, or bribe the soldiers of the Emperor to turn against their leader, which only further proved the depths of their treachery. The Emperor's cunning instincts were soon confirmed when it was revealed that a large number of emissaries from the empire's enemies were within the city to discuss their re-acquisition of their conquered lands. Seizing them as hostages, the Emperor began a campaign of further conquest against these treacherous nations, bringing them under the control of the newly formed Caldanian Empire and freeing them from the mismanagement of their former rulers. The emperor forgave the outstanding debts of these new imperial provinces on the condition that they submit to his rule as possessions of the Empire. To cement his rule, wise Emperor Caldan formed a new administrative council to serve as his advisors and magistrates. Many of the sons and daughters of the former merchant lords were allowed to take up these positions, as a reward for their loyalty despite their parents betrayal. They formed the first of the 'Consilium Mercator' we know today. And, to prevent any repeat of the prior disunity that had threatened the empire, the Emperor formed a covenant with the men and women who had fought loyally to secure his domain. The mercenary companies that had protected the city of Novotium, and spearheaded its glorious expansion, were justly rewarded. Its commanders were lavishly granted lands and titles formerly held by the merchant rulers of the city, and their armies were officially reformed into the 'Officium Defensionem Commercia' as a standing army of the Empire, with loyalty to the Emperor above all. In the many years since, the Caldan dynasty has continued to rule with wisdom and strength, absorbing all of the nearby kingdoms and elevating the Trade Princes to positions where they can better serve the Empire. The Emperor was recognized as the divine figure he truly was, and his bloodline as a holy compact. In modern times the Officium forces and the magistrates of the Consilium have set about pacifying foreign lands beyond the border, filled with barbarians and dark creatures beyond imagination. In time, these lands will also fall under Empire control. In time, the arrogant city-state of 'City-State Of Aram' will fall to the Emperor's fury. In time, 'The Grand Fleet' will be brought to justice. In time, the Empire's glory and riches will extend across every sea and shore. Glory to the Emperor! Glory to the Caldanian Empire! ~ Unknown Historian Category:BW World 2 Category:Historical Events